Solo hasta la otra orilla
by Gushu
Summary: Fic para el concurso "la originalidad es posible": Rock Lee debe demostrar sus capacidades en un entrenamiento simple, que podria transformarse en la mas extraña aventura de su vida, o  no, anda a saber


**Otro fic para el concurso "la originalidad es posible", quien lo diria. En este caso es algo cualquiera que se me ocurrio mientras volvia en colectivo a mi casa, y lo escribi en tiempo record, estoy algo tocado, asi que si la historia se va volviendo mas bizarra con cada renglon, estan avisados.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me partenecen, salen aqui solo con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.**

**Solo hasta la otra orilla**

El mundo está repleto de aventuras, grandes hazañas de guerreros de fuerzas incalculables, o al menos, que no se encuentran dentro de los parámetros que uno comprende. Pero dentro de ellas, también hay pequeñas historias, que son ignoradas, a veces sin ninguna razón, y otras puede que si las haya. Esta es una de esas historias.

Comienza como cualquier otra, con un maestro, y su alumno.

— ¿Acaso sientes la primavera de la juventud? —gritó Maito Guy con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, mientras a lo lejos, el firmamento no parecía tener fin.

—Sí, lo siento, Guy sensei —dijo con firmeza su alumno, Rock Lee.

— ¿De veras que lo sientes? —el rostro de Guy se puso firme, causando que el terror llegara al corazón de su alumno.

—Sí, lo siento —respondió Lee, pero la duda se sentía en sus palabras.

—Aun te falta mucho —dolido por la forma en que recibió la respuesta de su estudiante, Guy lo envió lejos de un puñetazo—. El examen Chuunin será dentro de muy poco, y tienes que estar listo.

—Lo sé, Guy sensei —dijo Lee, levantándose del golpe.

—No es suficiente, Naruto se ha ido a entrenar con Jiraiya-Sama, se volverá mucho más fuerte que antes.

— ¿Mucho mas fuerte?

—Mucho más fuerte —gritó Guy con más fuerza que nunca—. No debes quedarte atrás, cuando sea el examen, tus resultados tendrán que ser los mejores.

—No lo defraudare, Guy sensei.

—Confió en ti, Lee —Guy sonrió a su alumno, y sus dientes brillaron con la cálida luz del sol. Las lagrimas caían de los ojos de Lee—. Ahora, cruza todo el gran Mar Kamen, hasta llegar a la otra orilla —continuó, mientras señalaba las calmas aguas.

—Sí.

—Pero espera —la voz de Guy se puso seria nuevamente, todo el lugar se vio sumido en una criptica sensación—. Dicen que dentro de él, extraños seres habitan, seres que nadie ha visto jamás.

—Eso es… difícil de comprender.

—Pero no debes preocuparte —sonrió el maestro palmeando a su alumno—. Solo debes llegar a la otra orilla, y terminaras el entrenamiento.

—Solo hasta la orilla —asintió Lee.

—Solo hasta la orilla —repitió Guy muy seriamente—. Ahora ve, y que el poder de tu juventud te guie.

—Si, sensei —a la orden, Lee se arrojó a las aguas, y nadó a una gran velocidad, mas allá de la que cualquier humano normal podría lograr, la velocidad que solo la fuerza de voluntad te entrega.

Guy sonríe, su alumno es iluso, se creyó lo de los seres extraños, pero eso lo influirá para superar su miedo a lo desconocido. Es un gran ninja, y todavía le queda mucho por hacer.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, a duras penas nota como su alumno desaparece bajo las aguas. El horror llega a su rostro, pero no se toma ni un segundo para pensar, arrojándose al mar. Nada con decisión, pero incluso yendo lo más hondo que su cuerpo le permite ir, no encuentra nada, ni a nadie.

Cuando Lee abre los ojos, se encuentra en una sala tan blanca, que le cuesta mantener la mirada. Debajo de él siente el mullido colchón de una esplendorosa cama. No siente problemas en levantarse, pero no entiende que sucede, es todo tan diferente.

Una puerta se abre, y un extraño ser ingresa, parece un humano, pero tiene escamas, y piel azul, sus ropas son muy finas, similares a las de un noble.

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunta Lee.

—Perdona, gran guerrero, nuestros métodos para traerlo aquí —dice el ser con gran solemnidad—. Pero necesitábamos su ayuda urgentemente.

— ¿Mi ayuda?

—Nuestro pueblo es atosigado por un poderoso monstruo marino hechicero, no tenemos grandes capacidades para el combate, por lo que vimos, usted si, y puede ayudarnos.

— ¿Por qué no salieron afuera?, soy fuerte, pero hay muchos que lo son más que yo.

—No podemos salir del mar, fuiste atrapado con uno de nuestros rayos, pero eres el primer humano en mucho tiempo que pasa por aquí.

— ¿Estamos debajo del mar? —Lee no comprendía, no sentía agua a su alrededor.

—Mi rey te explicara todo mejor.

— ¿Tu rey?

—Sí, el rey de los seres extraños.

Lee se sorprende al escuchar eso, pero sigue adelante, esta es la prueba que necesitaba.

Cuando Guy llega a la aldea, la tristeza invade a muchos de sus compañeros. Lastimados por la desaparición de aquel a quien consideraban un amigo en la mayoría de los casos, el dolor es claro. Sakura Haruno, la chica de la cual Lee está enamorado, sufre más que nadie, aunque el amor del chico no sea correspondido.

Pero hay alguien que no parece entristecerse por todo esto, casualmente es el mismísimo Maito Guy. Su rival de toda la vida, cuyo corazón desea ser como el de su gran compañero, aunque nunca lo acepte, Hatake Kakashi, se le acerca, intrigada por esto.

—No pareces triste por lo que ha pasado —las palabras de Kakashi expresan respeto, pero no todo el que siente en su corazón, el sabe que es inferior a Guy en todo, solo lo niega, incluso hasta en el fondo, cualquier persona inteligente se daría cuenta de eso.

—Conozco a mi alumno, Kakashi —las palabras de Guy son sabias, solo una expresión de la eterna y gigantesca sabiduría que baña cada fibra de su ser, oh, no tengo el derecho a alabarlo—. Sé que aun está con vida, y que luchara para volver de donde sea que este.

Kakashi asiente, confía en Guy, ¿cómo no hacerlo?

El tiempo pasa, para muchos fueron meses, pero en realidad solo fueron semanas, todo es relativo, según el sufrimiento de cada uno.

El monstruo marino hechicero lanza su último conjuro, antes de ser atravesado por la gigantesca lanza de Sukatarumeka Hiramakarena Estefeniz Langa, portada por Rock Lee.

—Nunca más torturaras a los seres extraños, monstruo marino hechicero —grita con furia Rock Lee, vistiendo la legendaria armadura de Sinfarion Bulzaki Kishimoto.

—No, no puede ser posible —ruge el monstruo marino hechicero, mientras siente como su vida se marcha, como migajas de pan en una copa de miel de abeja turca—. Vencido por un simple humano.

—Ahora que has sido derrotado, la paz llegara a todos aquí nuevamente.

—Pero dime, guerrero —dice con dolor el monstruo marino hechicero—. ¿Qué te conto el sabio Belerofon acerca de tu padre?

—Nada, monstruo marino hechicero —responde con firmeza Lee.

—Entonces no te dijo que… yo soy tu padre.

El rostro de Lee pierde la compostura al escuchar eso—. No…, no…, espera, no puede ser.

—Lo sé, solo quería confundirte un poco antes de morirme.

—Me parece algo sin sentido.

—Lo dice el humano que sigue respirando debajo del agua —con esas mágicas y siniestras palabras, el monstruo marino hechicero muere, y los cantos de alegría llegan a los seres extraños, que salen a felicitar a su campeón.

—Bien hecho, Lee, nos has salvado —festeja el rey de los seres extraños, Señor Extraño.

—Gracias, pero no podría haberlo hecho sin estas armas que me han dado, lástima que no pueda recordar quienes las portaron antes.

—No es importante.

—Lee, cásate conmigo —pide la princesa del reino, Shiriririririririririkiringa, cuya belleza es la envidia de todas las mujeres, y de algunos hombres.

—Mi corazón ya tiene una dama, pero gracias.

—Es muy afortunada —las lagrimas caen por los ojos de la princesa, pero son de felicidad.

—Lee, recuerda tu promesa —grita uno de los niños.

—Si, Sukito, vendré por ti en cuarenta años, y te llevare al monte Suparingon, para que puedas terminar tu ritual de crecimiento.

Lee empieza a flotar, su tiempo allí ha terminado, y debe volver a su lugar, detrás quedan los rostros de muchas personas a las que ha querido en estas semanas.

—Adiós a todos, señora Flipunde, cuide mejor a sus caballos de mar, Jote, perdona lo de tu padre.

—No te preocupes, Lee.

—Kelonde, cuida de Marlenitapa, es una buena chica.

—Lo sé, Lee, gracias a ti.

Y finalmente, Lee se marcha, y todos lloran.

—Nunca lo olvidaremos —dice el rey, y con razón, la batalla final contra el monstruo marino hechicero fue la más grande pelea en toda la historia del mundo, aquellos que no pudieron presenciarla, nunca podrán comprender nada, y tendrán vidas tristes y vacías—. De ahora en mas, todo niño que nazca varón, deberá ser llamado Rock Lee, en honor a nuestro salvador.

— ¿Y las niñas qué?

—No sé, ¿qué tal Naruto?

En la aldea de Konoha, el tiempo también ha pasado, pero nadie ha olvidado al joven Ninja, por eso, todos se llenan de alegría cuando este llega, herido y mojado, a las puertas de tan antiguo poblado.

—Lee, has vuelto —lo abraza su maestro, comprendiendo que su fe ha sido correcta en todo momento—. ¿Dónde has estado tanto tiempo?

—Yo solo cruce a la otra orilla —sonríe Lee, antes de quedar inconsciente.

Si, esta es una gran historia, uno que ninguno recordara, pero no hay que olvidar que…, que…, ya saben, eso.

FIN.


End file.
